


Saturday Night Diva

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BFFs, Drunkenness, Gay Bar, Gen, Prequel, Scott Pilgrim AU, Toronto, bad roommates, past Kevin/Sami, the beginning of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: A year after he moves to Toronto, Sami meets the most important woman in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! It's here! The origin story of the most important relationship in Sami Zayn vs. The World!
> 
> Okay, that was a joke, but I've been wanting to write this story for ages.

“GODDAMMIT TYE!”

Sami woke from a dead sleep as his roommate Bobby stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He grumbled as he rubbed out his eyes and sat up on the futon. “I don’t think Tye is here right now, Bobby.”

He looked up at Bobby, who seemed to loom over him in his nicely pressed suit. His face was square and curt. Like he just swallowed a lemon or something. “Well, where is he?”

“I don’t know, do I look like his keeper?”

Bobby huffed before storming back into his room. “Yeah, well, tell him I want to see him when he gets in.”

“About what?”

_“He knows what he did.”_

With that, Bobby slammed the sliding door back into place. Sami sighed as he laid back down on the futon, covering his eyes from the light with a pillow.

It had been about a year since he had moved to Toronto. Well, it was less of a “move” and more like a “running away screaming and crying from Montreal thanks to his ex.” The first few weeks, Sami had basically been living out of his car that he had since sold and coffee shops, looking for places to live and odd jobs that needed doing. He eventually found a place out near Humber Bay, in a cheaper apartment building where a bunch of students lived, with two guys named Tye and Bobby. Tye and Bobby shared a partitioned room while Sami slept on a futon surrounded by his few possessions. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a good start, at least.

The door opened again and Sami looked up as Tye walked in. “Bobby wants to see you.”

Tye stopped and sighed as he undid his ponytail. “What about?”

“He just said ‘he knows what he did,’” Sami reiterated, doing his best impression of Bobby’s angry voice.

Tye scrunched up his nose before fixing his hair back up and storming into the master room. “Dammit Bobby, is this about that date with the receptionist downstairs?”

“I HAD DIBS AND YOU KNOW IT!”

Sami groaned into his pillow as he sat up and walked over to his suitcase, grabbing his change of clothes for the day and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. He was awake now, might as well make the most of it.

Tye and Bobby hated each other. That had become evident to Sami within just a couple of days of living with them. They couldn’t go a few days at most without getting into a dumb argument about something incredibly small or petty. Bobby particularly liked to pick fun at Tye’s artistic pursuits while Tye constantly called Bobby out for his high level of pretension despite living in student housing with two other guys. However, neither of them wanted to give the space up, leaving Sami in the lurch of being stuck between them, bringing in his meager share of rent and living on the futon as they stayed at each other’s throats.

At least High Park was nearby and there were places in Little Portugal always in need of an extra hand.

Sami finished up his shower and quickly got dressed, the muffled shouting of Tye and Bobby filling the bathroom as he did. Slipping on his winter gear, he shuffled out of the bathroom and into the hallway as quietly as he could. Not just to avoid his roommates, but also…

“SAMI!”

He froze as his neighbor spilled out the door and into the hallway, smoke of a sort spilling behind him. He turned, giving his most uneasy smile. “Hi Eric.”

Eric was his across the hall neighbor, all covered in tattoos and grimy clothes that always smelled vaguely of pot. Though his eyes usually said _“I want to wear your skin”_ more than _“Let’s toke up in my living room.”_ Eric grinned a toothy grin as he walked over to Sami, scratching at his beard. “Your roommates fighting again?”

“Yep. Second verse, same as the first,” Sami squeaked as he leaned away from Eric. 

Eric didn’t seem to notice Sami’s uneasiness as he put his hand on Sami’s shoulder. “God, such a shame. You know, you could move in with us. You know we’d treat you like family.”

As if on cue, Eric’s roommate Nikki peeked her head out of the door. “Eric! Where did you hide the crisps?”

“Where I usually left them!”

Nikki then looked at Sami and waved her fingers with a frightening grin. “Hi Sami,” she giggled in her Scottish accent.

“Hi Nikki,” he muttered as she stumbled back into the apartment.

“Aww, she really likes you,” Eric said, pulling Sami closer in for a side hug.

“I’d… I’d rather not…”

“Oh, that’s fine. She says her mate Noam is coming into town soon, so…”

“No, I’d just… rather not see anyone right now. And I gotta go,” Sami insisted, prying himself away from Eric.

“Okay, well, see you around,” Eric said slowly, staring at Sami as he walked back to his room. Sami looked down towards the floor as he walked to the elevator, begging the floor to swallow him whole.

He hated this place so much, but it’s not like he had anywhere else to go.

\---

Sami was barely in the door from his walk when Tye jumped out in front of him. “Sami! Do you want to go dancing tonight?”

He reeled back in surprise as he closed the door behind him. “Uh… what?”

“Come out dancing with me tonight,” Tye pleaded. “Sami please, Bobby is driving me crazy and I’m fairly certain he’s driving you crazy too. Let’s go out to Fly and pretend he doesn’t exist for a few hours. I need this. _You_ need this. We both need this.”

Sami felt confused at Tye’s proposition. He and Tye got along decently enough, but they didn’t exactly hang out. Sami didn’t mention this though as he scratched behind his neck. “I… don’t know, Tye. I really don’t like going out to clubs.”

“Yeah, but Bobby has nothing else going on tonight and it gets us out of his line of sight for a night. Plus, Fly is super fun and I think you’ll love it there.”

“Probably not,” Sami admitted as he removed his toque and scarf before turning back to Tye. “But it wouldn’t hurt to get out of the house for a bit.”

“YES,” Tye shouted before scooping Sami into a hug. “Thank you. I really needed this.”

Sami wasn’t sure if he felt the same, but he patted Tye on the back all the same. “Uh… You’re welcome.”

\---

Okay. Sami was hating this.

He sat awkwardly in one of the club’s chairs as he watched Tye on the dance floor, dancing shirtless among other pretty shirtless men to a techno backbeat. Sami wasn’t sure if he had seen this many ripped men at once in his life. He sipped at his soda, feeling even more flustered and awkward than usual. He wasn’t opposed to dancing, but he fared better with punk and ska. Besides, his chest hair tended to repel men away.

Well, not _Kevin._

Sami cringed as he thought of his ex, burying his head in his hands. It had been a year, yes, but it still felt new and raw. He found himself crying a lot of nights, usually after waking up from dreams about him. He wanted peace from the memories of his ex, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to find it at this rate.

He took another sip from his soda, but found that it had mostly turned to water at this point. With a grumble, he got up from his seat and went towards the bar to ask for another drink from the surly bartender. Another reason he hated clubs was getting the dirty looks from the bartenders as he asked for sodas or water instead of alcohol. Not to mention the upcharge…

“Oh my god, you look so sad.”

Sami turned to the girl next to him. She was leaning against the bar, wearing a bright purple top and her hair done up into a high ponytail as she sipped at a very neon pink looking drink. “Excuse me,” he asked over the music.

“You look so sad,” the girl repeated as she leaned in closer to Sami, raising her voice over the oontz. “You’re at a bar filled with pretty dudes and you look like your cat just died. What gives?”

“I… I’m just having a rough day,” Sami responded. “I don’t really want to get into it.”

“Awh, poor thing,” the girl cooed as she wrapped Sami into a hug. “I’m sorry. Can I buy you a drink then?”

Whatever awkward feeling Sami had been feeling before, he was feeling it tenfold now. “I mean… I guess…”

“Hey! Corrine! Whatever this guy just bought, put it on my tab.”

“I mean, it’s just Dr. Pepper.”

The girl pulled away from Sami and looked at him skeptically. “Seriously?”

“Ooo… hey there, you tall drink of water,” another voice said next to them. 

Sami turned to see a man a few inches shorter than him with black hair and a tight t-shirt referencing some sort of video game thing standing next to them. He rolled his eyes. “Look, I appreciate it, but I’m not interested in anyone right now.”

The man scoffed. “No, not you. I mean Bayley here.”

The girl groaned and walked up to the other man, a slight stagger in her step. “TJ, I’ve told you a million times. Leave me alone. I’m not interested. Like in any man. Ever.”

“Oh c’mon, Bayley,” TJ purred, placing a hand on her cheek. “You just need the right ma-”

Before he could even finish, Bayley jumped up and headbutted him right in the nose. TJ stumbled back with a scream, gripping at it. As Bayley stumbled back towards Sami, TJ looked up at her with rage. “YOU BITCH!”

He stepped towards the two of them, but Sami gently pushed Bayley to the side as he stepped out in front of her. TJ extended his arm to punch Sami, but Sami ducked and hit him with a hard right cross. 

_**KO!** _

Sami watched as TJ’s body went flying across the room and landing on the other side of the dance floor. The club fell silent as they all turned to look at Sami, including a very confused looking Tye. Sami swallowed and awkwardly waved. “I… I think I should go.”

“WOOOOOO,” Bayley shouted, grabbing onto Sami from behind. “That was amazing! Holy shit, you just knocked him out AND over.”

“Yeah, but still, I should go.”

He attempted to break away from Bayley, but then realized that she had an iron grip around his center. Her head was turned downward, causing her ponytail to cascade over. “I don’t feel great…”

“Okay, okay,” Sami cooed as he put his arm around her shoulder and turned towards the bar. Well, he could leave, but he couldn’t leave her behind. “It’s okay… can I get her tab, please?”

\---

_“Get down get deeper and down, get down get deeper and down… SATURDAY NIGHT,”_ Bayley sang loudly, her voice slurring as Sami fireman carried her down the street, approaching Dundas Square.

Sami chuckled as he walked past a few strangers, ignoring their judgemental looks. “You know any other songs?”

“Nope, all Spice Girls.”

“Of course.”

Bayley giggled with a slight hiccup as Sami stopped at a crosswalk. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you knocked TJ’s ass near across the club. That was AWESOME.”

“I can’t believe that guy has hit on you repeatedly at a gay bar,” Sami remarked as the light turned green and he crossed over, adjusting Bayley on his shoulders.

“You’d be surprised,” Bayley muttered. “Like dudes do it all the time, then get all offended when I’m like ‘nah I’m a lesbian.’ Bruh, you were the one who came to the gay bar to pick up chicks.”

“Right? So awful.”

“But it’s okay, because YOU’RE THE ONLY MAN I WILL EVER LOVE,” Bayley shouted, kicking her legs slightly.

“Ow, that’s my ear,” Sami stated as they crossed the square. “Also, do you even know my name?”

“Nope,” she affirmed. “But it doesn’t matter. I love you.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too. My name’s Sami.”

“I love you, Sami,” she mumbled. “I’m Bayley, but you probably already heard that.”

“I did, yeah.”

“That’s my apartment building straight ahead,” she slurred, pointing her finger. “Just drop me at the door, I’ll be fine.”

“No, I’m gonna make sure you get inside, Bayley,” he stated clearly as he crossed the street over to her apartment building.

“Oh my god, I love you extra!”

“Are you even going to remember any of this in the morning?”

“Don’t underestimate me, Sami… uhhhh, what’s your last name?”

“Zayn.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Sami Zayn,” she stated as Sami let her down onto the ground and put his arm around her shoulders. “I remember lots of things, even after I’ve been drinking.”

“I’m sure you do,” Sami said skeptically as they walked inside.

\---

The next morning, Sami stirred awake as the sunlight hit his eyes. In his groggy state, he wondered why it was so quiet. Weren’t Bobby and Tye supposed to be screaming at each other over something petty?

As he sat up, it came over him that he wasn’t at his place. He was in another apartment off of Dundas Square after he had carried a drunk girl named Bayley home. He had gotten her upstairs into her apartment and placed her facedown on a futon in her living room with a bowl on the floor next to her just in case. He had planned to leave after that, but something kept him from doing so. He wasn’t sure if it was a case of wanting to be sure that she made it through the night or wanting to avoid going home. Either way, he plopped himself down into a beanbag chair next to the futon and slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Good morning, Sami,” Bayley chirped.

Sami jumped as he looked up to see Bayley in a fluffy neon purple bathrobe walking back into the living room. “Oh wow, you woke up before I did.”

“Yeah well, my head’s still ringing if that’s what you’re actually trying to say,” she sighed as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. “No more headbutts.”

“Well, good to know you’re doing okay,” Sami muttered as he rubbed out his eyes and began to stand up. “I should probably be going now.”

“Wait,” Bayley said, stopping him. “Do you wanna go get brunch or something? There’s a few good places around here, obviously.”

“Sorry, I’ll have to pass,” Sami apologized. “Dundas is a bit too rich for me currently.”

“My treat,” Bayley insisted. “My phone has been blowing up with so many pictures of TJ’s unconscious ass. The least I can do is buy you breakfast.”

As if on cue, Sami looked down at his phone to see the exact opposite. Instead, it was a stream of texts from Tye asking just what the hell was that. “I mean, I guess. I’d hate to impose though and I’m sure my roommates are…”

“Are what,” Bayley asked, her eyes curious as she took another sip of water.

“I was going to say ‘are wondering where I’m at,’ but I’m sure they really don’t care,” Sami muttered as he sat down on the futon.

Bayley pouted as she finished her sip and looked over at Sami. “Shitty roommates?”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Why don’t you come live here then?”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously,” she said with a nod. “I mean, it’s not much, but I could use the extra roommate.”

“I don’t really have a steady job right now though,” Sami admitted. “I don’t know if I can get you the money you need.”

“I can get you a job. There’s a bar not too far from here called the Henhouse that needs a bouncer. From the way you knocked out TJ and carried me the entire kilometer home, I think you’d be a good fit.”

Sami’s head began to spin from how quickly this seemed to be happening. “But… why me? Why are you being so nice to me? You literally met me last night. You barely know me!”

“Sami, you punched a guy who had been harassing me for months and carried me home and you haven't asked a single favor of me all morning,” Bayley recalled, ticking off each reason on her fingers. “That really tells me all I need to know about a potential roommate.”

Sami blushed as he sunk into the futon. “You really think that?”

Bayley nodded enthusiastically for a second before hissing at the pain. “Yeah, I do. And if you don't want to move in, that’s fine. But at least let me pay for your brunch and try to convince you?”

Sami looked up at her, eyebrow raised. “What did you have in mind?”

Bayley grinned as she leaned forward. “How do you feel about The Senator?”

\---

“Sami, where the hell have you been,” Tye asked as he walked in the door.

“Dundas, mostly,” he admitted as he pushed past Tye into the apartment. “This is Bayley, by the way.”

Tye turned in surprise to see Bayley squeezing herself into the apartment. “Hi! I was the girl TJ was hitting on. Sami was telling me about you, Bobby.”

“I’m Tye,” he sighed as Bobby aggressively cleared his throat from the living room. “That’s Bobby.”

“And just what are you doing bringing uninvited guests over, Sami,” Bobby boomed. “That’s not within your powers to do.”

“Yeah, about that,” Sami said as he pulled his suitcase out on top of the futon and unzipped it to toss his dirty laundry inside. “I’m moving out.”

“WHAT,” Tye and Bobby shouted in unison.

“Yeah, so, Bayley here needs a roommate, she lives in Dundas Square, and she hasn’t yelled at me or anyone else all day,” Sami listed off as he tossed more items into his suitcase. “Oh, and she managed to get me a job after brunch. So I’ve been more productive with her all day than with you guys in the year I’ve lived here.”

Tye and Bobby looked at Sami in shock as he zipped up his suitcase and handed it to Bayley. “That everything,” she asked.

“Almost. Just gotta get my bass,” he said as he pulled an oblong case from under the futon.

“So, you got all of this from going out _dancing with Tye,”_ Bobby asked incredulously.

“Yep,” Bayley piped in as she began pulling the suitcase out of the room.

“I guess you were right, Tye,” Sami said with a smile as he patted Tye on the head before tossing him his set of keys. “I guess I really did need that. Text me if you find anything I left behind, though I doubt it.”

As the two of them sat in shock as to what just happened, Sami and Bayley wandered out into the hallway, the door closing behind them with a decisive _click._ Sami exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as it did. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just did that.”

Bayley squealed as she wrapped her arms around Sami’s middle in a tight hug. “Sami Zayn, welcome to the start of a beautiful friendship.”

“SAMI,” Eric shouted from behind a closed door.

Sami’s eyes went wide as the door began to open. “Oh god, we gotta go now.”

“What, why?”

“Don’t ask, just go.”

Sami began down the hall as Eric opened his door. Bayley was following behind him until Nikki stumbled out behind Eric, immediately catching Bayley’s attention. “Oh, hello.”

“Hey yersel,” Nikki said with a grin.

“Nope, gotta go,” Sami insisted, backtracking to grab Bayley by the arm and back to the elevator.

“Wait, can I just give her my number,” Bayley shouted as Sami pulled her towards the elevator.

\---

Sami sighed peacefully as he rested his head against the futon. The low din of Dundas Square outside of the window felt like white noise as he let his feet dangle off the other side as he relaxed.

“Hey,” Bayley said softly as she walked into the living room. “I know it’s been a long day, but you wanna watch a movie.”

Sami looked up at her. “Sure. Whatcha thinking?

“You’re the new roomie. You pick.”

“You got _Back to the Future?”_

“I don’t think I do,” she sighed as she looked over at her DVD shelf. “I got _Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure_ though. And the entirety of _Jem and the Holograms.”_

“ _Bill and Ted_ works!”

“Okay, okay,” Bayley said as she pulled the DVD from the shelf and sat down at her laptop to pull it up. “Someday, I will find someone in my life that loves _Jem and the Holograms_ like I do.”

“Is that a dealbreaker for me,” Sami asked jokingly.

“No. Liking The Misfits is.”

Sami’s face fell. “Oh…”

Bayley rolled her eyes and pushed at Sami’s shoulder. “The band from _Jem,_ not Danzig, silly.”

“Oh thank god.”

Bayley giggled as she pulled up the movie and pushed Sami aside on the futon so she could sit. He nearly moved to the floor at first in the way he would with Tye or Bobby or even… the ex, but Bayley instead pulled him in to cuddle. “You good?”

Sami looked around for a second at his new space and his new friend, feeling at ease. For the first time since he left Montreal, he felt like he was at home. “Actually, yes. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> TJ Perkins, if you're reading this, please stop. Just... stop.


End file.
